barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Musical Castle
Barney's Musical Castle was Barney's 4th live show and his 2nd national touring show. It originally toured the US, Canada, Puerto Rico, and Mexico from September 15, 1999 - April 14, 2001. It was recently performed in certain Arabian countries, after being performed in South East Asia around 2006. Plot A magical sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (voice) - Bob West * Barney (costume) - Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele * Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson * BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz * BJ (costume) - Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw * Andy - Fernando Moguel (only appearance) * Penny - Hayley Greenbauer (only appearance) * Jessica - Talia Davis (only appearance) * Justin - Wesley Farnsworth (only appearance) * The Guard / The King - Derrick J. Graves (only appearance) Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops, Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # Here in the Forest # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # It's a Great Day # If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 # Castles So High (Reprise) # Wave the Flags # Musical Castle Nursery Rhymes: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill, This Little Piggy (Rap)) # Knights' Dance # Musical Castle Costume Parade: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?) # I Put a Smile On # I'm the King # Musical Castle Celebration: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, Wave the Flags (Reprise) # It's a Great Day (Reprise) # I Love You Trivia *A clip of this tour was shown in Jurrassic Park III. *This is the last home video to feature Bob West as the voice of Barney.﻿ *During the second verse of I Love You, Penny is seen using American Sign Language. *In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original release. *The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour to promote their videos' first release in the US. *This tour is similar to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, because of the similar themes and premises. Barney234.jpg|Paperback Book Imagen 011.jpg|Spanish VHS Tape barneysmusicalcastlelight.jpg|Light Stick Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:TV Specials